regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordedroid
Mordedroid is a fan episode. Synopsis Mordecai receives a new cyborg very-lifelike to him but it goes angry for destruction. Plot Mordecai is driving a cart across a desert when suddenly he encounters Hector. Hector tells Mordecai that he destroyed his fake self and not the real self. Mordecai then asks Hector to build a droid that looks very life-like to himself with the same parts he built his fake self with. 1 day later, the construction of the droid-like Mordecai is done. Mordecai then asks that can he have his own but Hector answers Mordecai that the look-alike robot is currently undergoing tests. Inside the warehouse, the very-lifelike droid of Mordecai (shortened to Mordedroid) is testing it's strength, durability and habitability. Later, all the tests are done and the Mordedroid is delivered to Mordecai. Mordecai then brings his droid-self home, does several things and after that, he tells it to work while he slacks off. But something strange is going on: Mordedroid will freak out on Benson (even Muscle Man and/or High-Five Ghost) when he sees him or them. and whatever Mordedroid sees Margaret, he calls Margaret "dumped" and now whatever Margaret goes near Mordecai, he gets mad at him, saying that you dumped me. Benson then drags Mordecai out of the couch and watch the news. The news are that some kind of a duplicate of Mordecai is attacking the country and the news get cut off when Mordedroid fires a bazooka onto the news reporter and filmer. Benson gets mad and says "Mordecai, he thinks he can build a droid that looks like him." Benson then goes to Mordecai and Rigby's room and finds Mordecai traumatized and shouts at him 2 times louder than most of his shoutings at Mordecai and Rigby over the episodes. Mordecai and Benson then dresses up as commandos then picks up the weapons he need to destroy his droid-self. Mordecai and Benson goes near Mordedroid and both say "Lets fight to death..." Mordecai, Benson and Mordedroid fight each other. after Mordedroid dodged the shootings, he gets hit by one of the rockets fired by Mordecai holding the RPG. After it, the skin on Mordedroid was servely damaged; his left eyeball is missing, his right leg is missing its skin, even the whole right arm and his top feathers. However, he still functions perfectly. Meanwhile in Skips' home, Skips see what is going on live and calls Techmo. Skips then asks Techmo that how do he stop Mordedroid. Techmo answers Skips' question saying "First, plug the USB into the laptop and Mordedroid, then open up a bunch of programs on him so he lags and slows down then keep doing that until he crashes." Later at the battle zone, Mordecai and Benson are about to be destroyed by Mordedroid holding the anvil sticked to a metal stick on the bottom of the anvil. Skips then plugs the wired USB onto Mordedroid (surprisely, the droid didn't notice it) and into the laptop. He starts opening alot of programs. Mordedroid then tries to swing the metal stick sticked to the bottom of the anvil but lags. He looks at Skips and gets angry and shouts. Skips didn't listen and continued until Mordedroid crashed and later, explodes. Benson promotes skips as a co-manager and tells Mordecai to take off all his clothes and the face paint off him and clean up the mess Mordedroid made or he is fired. He even told Rigby to help Mordecai or he is fired too and later, Benson went to his apartment. Mordecai takes off his face paint and his commando weapons and clothing. Rigby comes and says "Wanna play video games?", ending the episode. Triva *First appearance of the non-cyborgic Hector. Transcript Category:Episodes